Pokemon XY: Sparks Ignite
by AIYF Productions
Summary: A story following a soldier and his Electrike through an adventure old and yet new. PFC Garland and his pal Electrike get stationed in the Kalos Region due to suspicious activity on the rise. During their stay, they will learn things that they couldn't imagine.
1. Chapter 1

So, I've been having this pulling feeling in the back of my head for a while now. Not too big, but more like a proper Pokémon story!

I've taken shots at making Pokémon stories in the past, but they didn't really work out (Also the one I was working on got overrun by "Hyperdimension Neptunia: A Dimensional Trip"). So, I thought that since things are going slow right now (Don't worry, "Re;Soldier II Victory" will still be worked on), I'll be making this Pokémon story as a nice little change of pace! So without further to do, lets get a new adventure started!

(Update: Made a change to the chapter, twice. Because I'm wired and didn't think things through XD)

 _ **Pokémon is property of Nintendo**_

 _ **and Game Freak**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: A Meeting of Fate, A New Adventure Awaits**_

The vast world of Pokémon, an ever expanding world filled with people and Pokémon alike. Pokémon, also known as Pocket Monsters, have lived alongside humans for as long as time can remember. They vary in shape, size, personality, and appearance. Today, we will follow the path of a soldier who crosses fate with a Pokémon that is undiscovered during his younger years. Let us jump back in time and see what awaits with this slowly unraveling fate.

* * *

 _ **Location: Fuchsia City Morning, Kanto. 16 years ago**_

Our Story begins in Fuchsia City, a peaceful city that rests in the southern parts of the Kanto region. This place is known for its biggest attraction, the Safari Zone, the Fuchsia Zoo, and one of the eight Pokémon League Gyms run by Koga. This is also home to a five year old named Garland our protagonist and his family, his father and little sister.

Fuchsia on this day was the same as usual. The morning rush of people heading to their jobs and trainers getting an early start in the Safari Zone for rare Pokémon to add to their teams. This was also the day young Garland woke up early. He wakes up with a stretch before bounding out of bed, changing out of his pajamas and into some shorts and a shirt.

After making sure his outfit was good, Garland ran out of his room and into the quiet living area. It looks like his father or little sister weren't up yet. He makes his way to the front door, trying to turn the knob when he felt something approaching him from behind.

"Raaawr. . ." He looks back to see a Charizard looking at him with a tired look on its face. This Charizard was his father partner in his days as an airman in Kanto's Pidgeot Force.

"Hi Charizard!" The young boy says to the Pokémon, flashing him a smile "Umm, can you help me with the door?"

The Flame Pokémon looks at the young human, a gruffy huff was heard from its snout. This has been a normal thing with Young Garland since he turned four "Rawr. . ." Charizard reaches over the child, grabbing the doorknob, then opened the door.

A smile beams across Garland's face as he looks up at the Pokémon "Thank you, Charizard!" He skips outside before looking back at the door "See you later!" With that, he turns back around and runs towards the Fuchsia Zoo.

* * *

 _ **Location: Fuchsia Zoo Morning, close to the Safari Zone**_

Garland ran through the streets of Fuchsia City, only the local residence outside their houses and stores. The boy got a few "Hellos" and "On the way to the Zoo?" as he was right in front of the Fuchsia Zoo. This zoo has very rare Pokémon you don't normally see in the wild, with a few well-known Pokémon. And not only that, the zoo was open and free to the public so the local kids and aspiring trainers could stop by and learn something new.

The zoo seemed a little empty today, which left Garland slightly confused. There were some Pokémon habitats that were completely empty of life, not even the sleeping area had a Pokémon in them.

"Huh? Where are the Pokémon?" The boy asks aloud, peering into one of the habitats. He looked around the habitat till he saw something move within the bushes on the other side of where he was standing. He staid where he was, observing the motion in the bushes till he watched a green and yellow blur bolt out of the bush and into some thick brush by the Safari Zone's main gate. Garland gulps as he slowly makes his way over to the brush he saw the blur enter. As he slowly started moving through the brush, he saw the shape of a green and yellow. . . Pokémon?

"Grrr. . ." The creature lets out a low growl, which makes Garland flinch until he saw that the creature was hurt and scuffed up, making him get closer "El. . . Elect. . ." It looks at him with shaky eyes, visibly shaking.

The boy felt his heart drop at the sight of the small thing. He slowly gets on his knees before reaching out to it "It's. . . Okay. I won't. . ." Just as he was about to touch it, the creature's body sparks before sending an electric shock at Garland, shocking him "Ah!?" He falls on his butt after yelping in pain.

"Hey, did you hear something!?" A man's voice calls out, making Garland jump.

"Maybe it was that Pokémon that escaped" Another voice sounds off "Search the area!"

Garland looks around then to the small Pokémon, which looked like it was about to panic. Without thinking about what was going to happen, Garland grabs it and holds it close, holding its snout so it wouldn't make any noise "P-Please. . . I'm not here to hurt you. . ." It struggled in his arms for a bit before calming down, just as a group on men in black uniform wearing black berets run past.

After what felt like forever, Garland slowly pokes his head from the brush and looks around. After seeing that the coast was clear, he gently gripped the Pokémon in his arms before running as fast as his legs could carry him from the Zoo.

* * *

 _ **Location: Garland's Home Afternoon, Fuchsia City**_

After running from the Zoo, Garland kept on running. He didn't stop for anything, the only thing he knew was that he was scared and afraid for the creature in his arms. He looks down at the Pokémon, feeling that it has stopped wiggling. The creature was looking at him with tired eyes.

"Are. . . You okay?" Garland asks, looking down at the Pokémon. He noticed that he was just around the corner from his house, so he started walking.

The Pokémon looks at him with its tired eyes before speaking "El. . . Electrike. . ." It said with a fatigued voice. It looks like the Pokémon was too tired and hurt to do anything.

He stops just outside his house before gently petting the Pokémon "Don't worry, we'll help you. . ." After petting it, trying to reassure it, he opens the door to his house with a little difficulty. And there standing in the living area, was his father.

His father Marc, was a somewhat middle-aged man and a retired veteran of the KPF "I see you went out early. . . This. . ." Marc's words slowed down when he saw the condition of his son and what he was holding "Garland, what happened to you? And what is that in your hands?"

"D-Dad. . ." The boy shivers, bringing the Pokémon to Marc "Please help it. . . There were loud people at the Zoo. . . And this Pokémon was there hiding. It shocked me. . . But I'm okay" Garland looks down at the Pokémon.

Marc strokes his chin a bit before sighing "Son, I don't know what compelled you to do this. But, give him to me. We'll take care of it"

Garland smiles at his father's words "Th-Thanks dad! You're awesome!"

* * *

 _ **Time Skip: Present Day: Airplane 16 Years Later**_

"M-Mmmm. . .?" A young man opens his eyes slowly after what looks like a nap "Why did I have a dream like that. . .?" This is Garland, 21 years old and on a plane to the Kalos region. During the past couple of years, he enlisted in Kanto's International Army with his partner Pokémon, Electrike and is currently in his Army uniform. He looked down onto his lap to see Electrike curled up an napping on it.

He turns his head to the window next to his seat, seeing nothing but ocean. He stared out the window for a long while till a _'ding'_ came over the intercom _"Attention all passengers. We are approaching our final flight to the Kalos region. Please be sure to remain seated until the plane comes to a complete stop"_

"Oh, it's already that time?" The soldier asks, bringing out his phone. As soon as he put his phone away, he gently nudges Electrike "Hey, buddy. It's time to get up"

"Ehrrf. . . Elect. . .?" The Lightning Pokémon stirs and stretches in Garland's lap. After its little ritual, Electrike raised its head towards it's trainer is gives him a happy face "Electirke~!"

"Heh, hey buddy. Hope you enjoyed your nap" Garland says, rubbing his Pokémon's head "Cause Kalos is just a couple minutes away"

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

Well, this was longer than I was wanting. But, I hope you guys enjoyed it. I can tell that I've gotten plenty rust, so I'm also hoping I can hone my abilities for writing again with this. Take it easy guys, and I will see you all later!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys, welcome back! Hope I didn't keep you waiting. Now, I won't neglect the. . . Thing going on in the reviews. So I will lay a few things out.

I haven't typed in over 5 months due to my living situation changing drastically, so I'm rusty. And yes, my writing style is something a lot of you Pokémon writers don't see. But, this is a style I've been using with my "Hyperdimension Neptunia" stories, so this is one that I'm most comfortable and efficient with.

Anyway, that's all I'm going to cover. You're all here to read instead of my rabble on, so lets get into the story!

 _ **Pokémon is property of Nintendo**_

 _ **and Game Freak**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Welcome to Kalos! A Brief Explanation!**_

 _ **Location: Lumiose City Airport**_

 _"Welcome to Lumiose City Airport. Please be sure to grab all carry-on items before you depart. Thank you for flying and enjoy your stay in Kalos!"_ The com system on the airplane says to the occupants. Once the lights in the cabin went off indicating everyone can leaving, Garland picks up Electrike and slowly made his way out of the plane and into the terminal.

He sets his Pokémon down, allowing Electrike to stretch its limbs as he looked at the signs "Hmm, where is the baggage claim. . ." His thoughts were broken when he felt a tap on his shoulder "Huh?" Garland turns around to be met with a pink-haired woman wearing red glasses.

"Excuse me sir, but I overheard you were looking for the baggage claim. Is this your first time in Kalos?" She asks him.

"Uh, yeah. . ." Garland said, rubbing his head "I. . ."

"You're apart of the Kanto International Army and were stationed here?" She asks, interrupting him. He opens his mouth to speak before she answers "How do I know? I'm your contact" She holds a hand out to him "The names Malva. News reporter and one of the Kalos Elite Four"

Garland's eyes widen in shock at her words as Electike looked at the two, tilting his head. Garland quickly regains his composure and extends a hand out, shaking Malva's hand "It's an honor to meet one of the members of the Elite Four! I'm Private First Class Garland. . ." He looks down, seeing that Electike was by his side "And this is my partner, Electrike"

"Electrike!" It exclaims, looking up at Malva. Malca responds by kneeling down and scratching under its chin, earning a happy grunt.

"Quite a peculiar Pokémon, Garland" Malva says, looking up at him, seeing that he only has one lone Pokéball "He's your only Pokémon? I thought you would've had one of the starters from Kanto"

The soldier chuckles awkwardly, rubbing his head "Heh, well. Electrike here is my first Pokémon" He kneels, rubbing his partner's back "I saved him from a group called Team Rocket back then. Well, at that point in time, I didn't know that Team Rocket was actually stealing Pokémon from the Fuchsia Zoo and trafficking many other Pokémon"

Malva stood up, listening to Garland's explanation with interest, nodding when he stopped talking "I see, quite the outcome indeed" She looks down at her watch "Sorry to cut this chat short, but we should go grab your belongings and head out. The Professor is waiting for you" She turns around to leave.

"Ah, alright!" Garland says getting up, looking at Electrike "Come on Electrike, lets get going"

"Elec!" He barked before the two followed Malva through the airport.

* * *

 _ **Location: Lumiose City Mid-day**_

The duo and Pokémon exit the airport and into the bustling streets of Lumiose City. Garland stopped for a bit, marveling at the architecture and lifestyle of the Kalos Region's main city. The main thing that caught his attention was the giant tower in what appeared to be in the middle of the city.

"Whoa, this place looks amazing. Far different than Kanto!" He exclaims as Electrike nods in agreement.

Malva turns to the two "It is a sight to behold. Especially Prism Tower, the landmark of Lumiose City and one of the Kalos League gyms" She turns around, motioning to follow "Come, we're not too far" The trio continued on their way through the streets. Malva looks at Garland again, seeing that Electrike was walking beside him and not inside his Pokéball. This stirred up a question "If I may ask Garland, since we still have time. Why is Electrike not in its Pokéball?"

"Huh?" Garland says "Oh, that. It's kind of hard to explain, but I like having Electrike by my side. Yeah, I could put him in his ball. I just like having him out and enjoying the world with me. And I think he enjoys that as well"

"Trike! Electrike!" The Pokémon says in response, a grin on his face.

 _"Hmm, it looks like these two have a really close bond"_ The woman thinks to herself before facing forward, seeing the Professor's lab just up the road "Your destination is just ahead, PFC Garland. I shall stop here and be on my way"

Garland looks ahead to see what Malva was talking about before speaking "Oh, okay" He walks past Malva a little before turning around "Oh, I almost forgot to thank. . ." As he turned around, she was nowhere to be scene "You. . .? Electrike, did you see where she went?"

"Trike, Electrike" The Pokémon shakes his head in response.

The young man rubs his chin in thought before pushing it aside "Eh, we can worry about that later. Right now, we have a Professor to talk to" He looks down at his companion "Let's go see them!"

* * *

 _ **Location: Professor Sycamore's Lab Mid-day**_

PFC Garland and Electrike made it to the front of their destination and walked in soon after. When the duo entered the first floor, they were met with a small reception area. Upon arrival inside, the Receptionist behind the desk lifts her head to see them.

"Oh, hello! And welcome to Professor Sycamore's lab! Are you here on business?" She asked professionally.

Garland walks up to the desk with Electrike in tow "Hi there, and yes. My name is PFC Garland, and I'm here to see Professor Sycamore and a couple others?" He told the Receptionist, who nods in response.

"Ah, alright sir! His office is on the third floor, just take the elevator up to see him" The Receptionist says with a smile.

Garland gives the female a nod before walking towards the elevator and entering it. He looks at the buttons and presses the button with the number 3 on it. As he waited for the elevator to reach his destination, he looked at his partner "I wonder what the Professor will be like?" Just when he asked that question, a _'Ding!'_ was heard and the elevator doors opened "Oh, we're here" Him and his Pokémon enter the decently sized room filled with cabinets, shelves, boards, books, and paperwork. The thing he noticed in the center of the room where a desk and chair resided, a middle-aged man stands with a group of five kids. It looks like he was giving a speech.

"Tres bien, everyone! The Kalos Region is vast and full of sights and Pokémon waiting to be discovered!" The Professor exclaims, sounding enthusiastic. This seemed to get the group of young trainers into high spirits "So. . . Oh?" Sycamore's voice trails off as his gaze went from the kids to soldier behind them, in which the Professor grinned and extended his arms out to his sides "Ah, Garland! Bienvenue my friend to my lab!" This prompted the group of five to turn around and see who the Pokémon Professor was talking to.

"Professor Sycamore" Garland says, raising his hand to his forehead in a salute "Private First Class Garland, reporting" His partner Electrike saw what his trainer was doing before rendering the best salute it could muster.

The heavy-set looking kid leans over to the shorter, orange-haired kid "Trevor, an actual soldier. What's a soldier doing here?"

The one known as Trevor shrugs "I'm unsure, Tierno. . ." He looks to the remaining three "Serena, Calem, Shauna. Do you?" His question to them was answered with head shaking side-to-side.

"Sorry Trev, I don't" Shauna replies.

"Not to worry, Trevor!" Professor Sycamore says, patting the boy on the shoulder "PFC Garland here was suggested by Professor Oak in the Kanto Region to help my colleagues and I"

The tan-skinned girl looks over at Garland then back to the Professor "Is this about what's been going on lately?"

Sycamore chuckles, rubbing his head "That's quite perceptive of you, Shauna. But yes" He motions to Garland to come closer, earning the nod of confirmation and the soldier walking up to them, Electrike following close behind. He looked at the kids before speaking "I apologize for cutting our time short everyone, but I have things that need to be attended to with Garland here. I will be in contact with you all very soon, so keep your Holo Casters close!" The group of five nodded their heads before turning around and leaving. The one known as Shauna stopped briefly beside Garland, looking up at him.

"There have been a lot of incidents going on here in the Kalos Region. . . I hope you can help us. . ." She said before following after her friends.

Garland looks back at the group of kids as the elevator doors close, leaving him, his Pokémon, and Professor Sycamore alone "Excuse me, sir. . ."

"Do not worry, Garland" The Professor says, walking up to the soldier and patting his shoulders "It is a breath of fresh air to see you, Professor Oak spoke highly of you two" He kneels down and rubs Electrike head "So this is Electrike. I can feel the emotion radiating off him, he trusts you with his life"

"Umm, thanks" Garland said, looking at the Professor "That kid from earlier, she was saying how things were happening here. Much like the mission report I received"

Professor Sycamore stands up, dusting his coat before clearing his throat "Yes, that was Shauna. Her and her group of friends were victims of these incidents. They were ran out of their homes in Vaniville Town by an organization known as Team Flare"

"Team Flare?" Garland repeats, raising an eyebrow.

"They are an organization which proclaims it's making the world 'beautiful and better'. But, it has come to our attention that a good few people who think their acts are asinine and completely opposite to their cause, have started to disappear. Even some of the most skilled trainers of Kalos who have looked into this situation have come up missing" The Professor explains, pacing about.

"That doesn't sound very promising" The soldier comments as his Electrike yawns beside him "And, why was I chosen for this?"

"I am glad you asked, Garland" Sycamore looks at Garland, then Electrike "I feel that you two can be one of the things that will help us. Both yours and Electrike's bond is something that only a few chosen trainers can manifest. But, I will have to save this for another time alas" He goes to his desk and grabs a few things "Here, take these. A PokéDex, a Holo Caster, and this badge" The Professor hands the soldier the first two items, then gives him the badge. When Garland looked at the badge, he noticed that it looked like a mini Prism Tower with a Pokéball around it.

"What does this do, Professor?" Garland asks, inspecting the badge more.

The Professor smiled at his question "This badge will allow you to venture across Kalos without the need of badges. Almost any officer and Gym Leader will cooperate with you. I say almost due to the fact that people are being very cautious and may test you"

"I see" The soldier replies, pocketing the items then placing the badge in his breast pocket "Well, if this is all. I shall be off"

Sycamore nods, flashing a thumb's up "That is all I wanted to tell you for now, Garland. I bid you bonne chance on your journey and enjoy Kalos when you can!"

* * *

 _ **Author's notes**_

Yeesh, I apologize for the long chapter. I just got into it so much and kept writing and writing. I kind of missed this feeling, you know. Losing myself in my writing.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this! Maybe this long chapter could be payment for making you all wait. XD

Take care, and I'll see you all in the next chapter!


End file.
